


I'll Give You A Crown And A Ring To Match

by maryimachado



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - 18th Century, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Post-Boy Louis, Prince Harry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryimachado/pseuds/maryimachado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The knot in Harry’s stomach loosened and his heart began to beat faster- Louis was back.</i><br/>Or the au where Prince of Britain Harry fell for the boy who delivered his letters, and five months apart made him realize he never wanted to spend a day away from him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You A Crown And A Ring To Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passthepencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthepencil/gifts).



> Hi! This is the first work I've ever written, so I hope it's of your liking.  
> It was based on [this](http://ptp-explicit.tumblr.com/post/132515754868/pass-the-pencil-ill-give-you-a-crown-and-a) amazing series of drawings by [Mica](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/), which I fell in love with and had to write about. Please do check it out before reading any further!  
> Also, I'd like to thank my friend [Krissi](http://lousgotnocontrol.tumblr.com/) for helping me by going through my work and giving me amazing suggestions, you're the best! And here's [my tumblr](http://thickthighsthickeraccent.tumblr.com/), by the way.

Edna knocked on the door of Harry’s rooms, waiting patiently for permission to enter.

“Come in!” Harry answered from his large desk, putting down his letter. It was for an old childhood friend, a noble boy named Niall who lived in Ireland.

“Your Majesty, your letters have arrived.” Edna answered, pushing the heavy wood door open and stepping over the threshold, bowing her head slightly. She had grey hair and rosy cheeks, and she’d been the Prince’s maid and second mother since he had been born.

Harry looked up from his paper, where carefully drawn letters were inked on, and his striking green eyes lit up when locking onto Edna’s own blue ones, his breath cut short.

“Is Louis here?” Asked him, voice slow and deep, but with an audible touch of underlying excitement that he wasn’t able to conceal.

“The post-boy Tomlinson? He is indeed, hadn’t seen his face in a few months.” Edna told him plainly.

The knot in Harry’s stomach loosened and his heart began to beat faster- Louis was back. His father, the king, had deployed several of the royal family’s messengers to deliver letters to dukes and knights all over the kingdom, inviting them to the marriage of Harry’s older sister, Gemma, Britain’s future queen. Such a journey could easily become dangerous, as all types of damned people could be found lurking around in every corner.Harry had insisted that his father let Louis out of it, arguing that he was Harry’s own post-boy. The king hadn’t seen any reason why his son couldn’t receive his letters from some other less important servant though, and consequently paid no mind to Harry’s request, as he had more faith in Tomlinson to carry out such an important task as the one he needed.

“Yes, him. Would you do me the favor of bringing him here Edna, please?” Harry asked his faithful maid, a warm feeling taking over him.

“You want me to bring him to your chambers, my Prince?” she couldn’t help but question, an expression of surprise making it’s way onto her face.

“I know it might sound like an unusual request, but we know each other well, and I wanted to personally hand him these letters.” He rushed quickly, wanting nothing more than to see Louis again, and beginning to worry that he might leave again if Edna didn’t get to him fast enough.

“As you wish, Prince Harry.” Edna said, bowing down slightly once again and leavingthe room, closing the door behind her.

Harry finally let himself go and smiled widely, lifting himself up from his carved mahogany chair, pushing his board shoulders back and brushing non-existent dust from his deep moss green coat. He had talked to Louis many times, finding out more about his life, like how he was able to become post-boy for the royal family because his father was an important banker in London. In exchange, he had told him about himself too, about deep relief he felt knowing he wouldn’t have to be king and be forced to marry a woman for example, as he couldn’t bring himself to love one.

Several times, when sitting on the soft grass in the gardens by the palace at dusk, he had asked Louis to spend the night, just laying right there with him on the ground. He had always refused, arguing that he had to be up with the sun, ready to deliver the letters of the most important people in the city. The first time they kissed had been on one of those nights, the only ones present being Harry, Louis and the full moon. The light was reflecting beautifully in his sea colored eyes, his skin glowing. The prince had let his eyes fall shut, heart racing and mind flying, and when he came back to himself there were soft lips pressing against his own plump ones, small hands holding his jaw, while his own were sitting over Louis’ waist. That night he knew he had fallen in love.

They had had deep conversations over tea, Harry insisting that Louis stayed whenever he had a free afternoon. Even after all those hours though, Louis was still shy around him, still acted formally. The kisses they shared in those lucky days were quick and sweet, tasting like butter and sugar biscuits, alone in one of the palace’s many sitting rooms. He loved the occasions when the boy lost himself in his speech, speaking freely and swearing, and then stumbling over his words when suddenly remembering he was talking to the prince of Britain.

He twisted his large rings and pulled at his cross earring, slowly pacing the room. His mind was running, thinking of Louis’ bright blue eyes and his sharp cheekbones, about his compact and curvy frame. He willed himself to calm down, feeling like a giddy teenager.

A knock on the door stopped Harry’s train of thought, and he scolded his face into a serene and royal expression, but with kind and happy eyes.

“Come in.” He said once again, standing by the side of his chair as before, back straight and hands poised behind it.

Edna pushed the door open and behind it stood her and Louis, lovely Louis, eyes open wide and cheeks flushed, his torso wrapped in a navy blue coat that accentuated his waist and his dainty hands clasped in front of him. The moment his gaze met Harry’s own he bowed his head down, just like Edna was doing, coming back to himself.

“Louis Tomlinson, Prince Harry.” Edna said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you Edna, you may go. Louis, please come in.” Harry answered, not once taking his eyes off Louis’.

Louis stepped into the room just as Edna stepped back through the door, closing it behind her. It was just them now, in the warm afternoon light coming through Harry’s window.

Louis was a bit tense, never having been in the rooms of a member of the royal family before and being called so unexpectedly. After not having seen the prince for five long months, he was exited to see the man he had fallen for again, but scared he had been forgotten too. He had never really been able to let go of the fact that Harry was the Prince, even though they had shared such intimate moments. He always feared that all of it could be just a fling, that Harry was just having some fun, even though it didn’t feel like that at all to him. Five months apart made his doubts grow though, and he prayed he hadn’t become only a memory for the prince, that Harry hadn’t already moved on.

His hair was longer, beautiful loose curls framing his face, his strong jawline complemented by them, but nothing else had changed in his appearance. His lively eyes, his pink lips, his board and tall frame all looked the same. Louis didn’t stand a chance.

He stood was well inside the room now, but he didn’t look around at all, too distracted by Harry’s presence, still not confident enough. Not knowing what else to do, the air thick with undefined barriers between the two of them,Louis knelt down on his right knee and bent his head.

Harry was mesmerized. He couldn’t help but follow closely every movement of the older boy, his body language giving everything away, Harry didn’t even need to read his mind. He found it funny, how Louis was so confused as to what was happening, but as much as that was interesting to watch, Harry just wanted to have his boy in his arms again at that moment.

He took a couple of steps forward, taking a hand to his chest and stopping right in front of the boy kneeling for him. Harry slowly but surely moved his other hand towards Louis, stretching his arm to touch the boy’s chin with his long fingers and lifting his head up, blue eyes meeting green, a slight smile creeping it’s way onto the Prince’s lips.

Harry felt strongly towards Louis, wanted only the best for him, and the excitement of finally being able to see him again was making butterflies flutter their wings in his stomach.

“Up, Louis…” Harry ordered in a soft voice, the imperative nature of the sentence not matching his tone.

Louis raised his body at the command, standing straight in front of the prince, bodies only a few mere inches apart, Harry’s hand slipping onto his neck.

“You don’t kneel before anyone.” The prince told him, voice low, both his hands around the back of Louis’ neck now. The smaller boy felt the cool metal of Harry’s rings against his skin, goose bumps coating his skin immediately.

“Y-Your Majesty…” Louis stuttered, mouth going dry and eyes opening wide, his cheeks flaming up.

After all these months, Louis was not exactly expecting such a reunion with the prince, but Harry didn’t seem fazed at all. The truth is that, Harry had realized that without Louis next to him, life had become almost a lie. Louis too hadn’t been able to forget the feeling he got when he knew the prince was staring at him, and he longed for it in his months away more than ever.

He couldn’t crack the code the younger boy was writing right under his nose- his posture formal, but his eyes playful and warm like the summertime and butterflies, his words firmly spoken, but his voice soft as honey.

Harry then took a step forward and curved his body to fit flush with Louis’ own, kissing softly down his neck. The two closed their eyes and gripped onto each other, hands fisting clothes.

“Harry…” Louis moaned softly, his voice nothing but a quiet whisper. All formalities thrown out of the window that moment, heat blooming through his entire body and sparks erupting all over his skin.

Harry soon quieted Louis’ whimpers down with his mouth, kissing him tenderly at first, but soon getting flustered and letting himself go, blood flowing north to his face and south to his groin.

Clothes began to fall to the ground soon after. A blue coat thrown over the desk and the papers scattered over it- any thoughts concerning the letter the royal had been writing long forgotten by him- a white shirt fallen over the chair, boots kicked to the corner of the room, trousers laying spread out on the wooden floor. This type of pleasure had not been the reason why Harry had called Louis at all, but he couldn’t deny that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He had no objections to their current position.

The prince, naked and breathing fast, lips bruised, guided Louis’ exposed frame towards the wall, the boy’s back making contact with it. Smirking down at him, Harry fell to his knees, not breaking eye contact and now gazing up to meet shocked blue orbs sitting over stained red cheeks. His face was right in between Louis’ thick thighs, his hands holding onto them while he finally enveloped Louis in the wet heat of his mouth.

“God…” He heard from above him, small hands coming down to hold his curls, tangling their fingers onto them, and the eyes of both boys fluttering shut.

He threw his head back and it hit hard against the wall, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, the ache barely felt, drowned in the waves of pleasure he was feeling. Harry was swirling his tongue in all the right ways, bobbing his head up and down and taking him deep, making the most obscene noises.

A hand slid over to his backside, getting itself in between Louis’ cheeks, fingers prodding at his hole, teasing but not going any further. He licked his lips, breaths leaving him in quick succession, sounds being produced high in his throat.

“Harry, H-Harry hold on…” moaned Louis soon after, starting to feel the pressure building up, but not wanting it to be over yet.

The prince stood up and slid his other hand under Louis’ ass, holding him up as the boy wrapped his strong legs around his waist.

“Beautiful…” whispered Harry against Louis’ skin, lips once again attached to the neck of the boy he held in his arms, all his senses overwhelmed.

“Mmm… Got the oil?” was the answer he got, Louis soft and pliant against his chest.

“Yeah.” Said him, slightly louder, voice noticeably raspier and deeper making Louis cock twitch.

He took a couple of steps with Louis holding onto him, and took an arm from under the boy to open a drawer on his desk and take the oil from inside of it, a fist sized silver flask carved with a rose being pierced by a dagger.

Sitting Louis on a corner of the desk and laying him back slightly while covering him with his own body, the prince took his rings off in fast succession and coated his fingers with oil.

While kissing Louis passionately, he opened him up carefully and slowly, indulging in the way the boy felt around his fingers and greedily swallowing his moans and whimpers whenever he brushed against his sweet spot.

“Harry, p-please, I-I need you…” He said, not being able to take more teasing, body flushed and spasming with need.

“Alright, I’ll give you what you need.” Answered the prince, hot and hard, pupils blown.

He lifted Louis up once again, holding him against the wall by his desk. Using some more oil to slick himself up, he slowly slipped into the boy until he bottomed out, both their breaths taken away by the amazing sensations taking over them.

Seconds seemed to stretch out, but time still felt like it was going by too fast, eyes shut tight, mouths agape, strangled sounds and fragments of words filling the room.

“Oh-hh…”

“Fuck.”

“Ahh!”

Both bodies were slick with sweat, Harry’s arms trembling with the strain of holding Louis up. Each thrust from the prince shook Louis’ body in the most delicious way, like waves crashing over him.

“Harry, oh- Harry I’m close, please- Ah!” Louis whimpered, words spilling out of his mouth as he came, Harry’s stomach becoming painted by stripes of white.

Harry couldn’t hold it in any longer when he fell the spasms of Louis’ body, letting himself go and falling over the boy he was holding. He trapped him against the wall with his own board frame, filling him up with his release and letting out a deep moan resembling Louis’ name.

Louis let his legs fall back to the ground, Harry slipping out of him and making him wince slightly at how sensitive he was, feeling wet all over, inside and out. Their breathing was erratic, both boys holding tight onto each other, coming down to earth from their highs.

“You are amazing…” Harry was the first to speak when he came back to himself, swallowing before doing so.

“I can’t but say the same.” Was the answer he got, followed by a worn out sounding giggle.

“I missed you so much during these last few months, I was worried for your safety…” Continued the prince, talking in a quiet voice, as if he were afraid to break the atmosphere. Louis did nothing but listen attentively, drinking every word Harry was saying and letting it sink in.

“I want you to stop delivering my letters.” Said Harry.

“W-What?!” Louis asked, suddenly startled, his jaw dropping and his brow furrowing. “What happened? Why are you-“

“Shh, wait.” Interrupted Harry, stopping Louis in his tracks. “Instead, I want to make you my personal consultant, starting tomorrow. I don’t want you to be sent away again, and I am tired of having to count my time with you because you always have to go.” He stood back slightly, moving his hands up to Louis’ shoulders, staring at him expectant and vulnerable, letting the emotion flood his eyes. “I want you to do this because you want to though, not because it’s me asking. Will you accept my request?” Finished Harry.

Louis’ heart had not yet been given a break, pumping fast and fluttering in his chest for several entirely different reasons. When Edna had called him up to Harry’s rooms, he hadn’t expected to find himself in such a position less than an hour later- naked in the arms of the prince, being asked to move into the palace and be by his side at all times.

“Me? Your personal consultant? I’m afraid I won’t be able to fulfill the requirements of such a position…”

“Louis, please don’t talk nonsense. You are one of the most brilliant people I know, you’re attentive and have an amazing wit. I am so lucky to have met you, and it’d be an honor to have you as my right arm.” Harry whispered slowly, eyes never leaving Louis’ own.

“Well, if you’ll have me…” Said Louis, just as quiet, smiling up at the prince and bilking slowly.

“Yes, of course, always.” Answered Harry, smiling back at the boy in his arms and pecking him on the lips shyly. “Oh, and none of that formal bullshit from now on. I like it when you swear, and I love it when you call me by my name. I am no better than you.” Both boys smiled at that, Harry happily and Louis shyly.

“Alright… Harry.” Was the answer he got, Louis looking down to the floor and blushing when saying it.

He stepped back slightly, combing a hand through his long hair and sighing, staring at the rings sitting over his desk. Papers crumpled and stained with oil were standing by them, spread all over the wood surface. In that moment, he didn’t think twice. Harry took a solid yellow gold ring in hand, one he had been wearing previously, and stared at it with a determined look. There was an H engraved on it in cursive, his trademark, and he reached out to take Louis’ left hand in his right one. He lifted the boy’s hands to his lips and kissed it delicately.

“For now, I can only give you this,” He said, slipping the ring onto Louis’ middle finger, where it still remained a little loose, “but one day, one day I’ll give you a crown and a ring to match.” He said the last part against Louis’ lips, pouring all of his feelings into the kiss, and feeling Louis kissing him back just as passionately. They were off to a royal start.


End file.
